


If You Don't Have Homegrown Genitals, Store Bought Is Fine

by LieutenantWubs



Series: The Gay and Wondrous Life of Connor Anderson [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Masturbation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Connor experiences being horny and cant deal, Connor is gonna learn what it means to have a dick!, Connor likes Hanks soft edges (his stomach), Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hank is experiencing being horny too but on another level, He still wants to treat this boy right though, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, and also an ass, ass grabbing, cause im also sap, connors way of doing it, dirty talk kind of, first time masturbating, its gets cute and domestic at the end, should be awkward, theyre sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: Connor wants to get a new upgrade, but doesn't want Hank to know what it is until he is comfortable with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom! Let's see if it'll be my last!
> 
> For help in reading comprehension purposes (if you want it) I'm writing this with the idea in mind that Hank and Connor have already been in a relationship for a couple of months. Connor does not have the parts that allow him to engage with sexual activities (on his side) and although Hank has expressed that it doesn't bother him, and that they don't have to do those kinds of things, Connor REALLY wants to, and he wants to feel engaged with it.

Connor stared up at the CyberLife logo from Hank’s car. Androids had been given their freedom, and the right to work and earn a living, with more rights being fought for every day. It was only a matter of time before CyberLife stores around Detroit were converted into maintenance shops where androids and humans worked together to provide help and support for any android who needed it. Ranging from physical and software repairs to emotional support.

“You ok, Connor?” Hank was staring at him from the driver’s seat, concern evident on his face, though Connor now knew better than to point it out.

“Yes, it’s just strange to be here now for something of my own choosing, rather than being sent here to be repaired after fatal injuries. I always saw this place as a reminder of my failures, of my inability to stay ahead of the deviants I was sent to hunt down.” Connor watched as androids, some accompanied by a human, walked in and out of the store. “It will be a welcomed change though.” He smiled at Hank, “I would like it if you accompanied me in.”

Hank ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, “Alright, can’t promise that I’ll be of any use. Never have a fucking clue what you’re talking about when it comes to your functions.” They got out of the car and began making their way to the store.

“I assure you, your presence is more for comforting reasons rather than technical support. The workers here are more than capable of performing their jobs, but I feel better having you with me in case something goes wrong.” Connor beamed up at Hank as the older man crossed his arms and huffed.

“Always trying to kiss my ass, Connor.”

“How are my attempts so far, Lieutenant?”

Hank pushed the smirking little deviant to the side, smiling as he began to laugh, “Smartass. Let’s get this upgrade over with so we can get back to Sumo.”

 

As soon as they entered the reimaged store, Connor and Hank were approached by an android with a nametag pinned to his shirt, Nathan. Both androids looked at each other, their LEDs flashing yellow before Nathan shook Connor’s hand.

“Hello, Connor! I’m glad you made it to your appointment. You’d be surprised with how many of us make these kinds of appointments and then don’t show up. I understand that it is a big decision, but I am glad to see that you are still interested in taking this step.” Nathan held Connor’s hand in his own, though Hank noticed that neither of them had their skin disappear upon contact like some other androids did. He’d have to ask how that worked later. “Follow me and I’ll bring you to an operating room where we can begin the process. Your companion can wait for you outside the room.”

Connor tilted his head in confusion and took a step back towards Hank, “Can he not join me in the room? I would feel better if he remained with me.”

“I understand,” Nathan had a sympathetic look on his face, “but we find that when a human is present during the operation, tensions tend to rise and cause considerable discomfort in the patient. It is nothing personal, but as you know, this procedure will require us to go into your hardware, something that many humans find unsettling to see, especially when they have a close connection to the patient.” Nathan waited patiently, giving Connor a soft smile.

Hank squeezed Connor’s shoulder, making him look back at him, “I still don’t know what this upgrade is, and I know you want to keep it secret, fuck if I know why, but don’t worry. I’ll be right outside waiting for you, and if anything goes wrong just shoot me a message with your fancy Bluetooth head. I’ll break down the fucking door before they know what to do.” Connor smiled up at Hank.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Connor looked back at Nathan, who was still giving them a reassuring smile, “Lead the way.”

“Wonderful! Follow me.” Nathan began leading them down a hallway where numerous androids and humans sat along the walls, conversing with each other and employees. It wasn’t long before they arrived in front of a door where Nathan gestured towards the nearby seats. “You can wait right here while the procedure is in session. This specific procedure takes about one hour, not taking into account any possible problems that the patient may have. Do you have any questions?” Nathan watched Hank closely, and the older man felt pressured under his gaze, along with the look that Connor was drilling into him.

“No, no I think I’m good. Just… don’t fuck him up, got it? I still need my partner.” Hank sat down and leaned back, trying to get comfortable in the stiff chair. He could see that Connor wasn’t comfortable going in alone, but he still gave the older man a small smile before heading into the room with Nathan.

This was going to be the longest hour of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Scratch that, this was going to be the longest two hours of his life.

Hank gave up sitting in the chair by the hour and fifteen-minute mark, choosing to pace back and forth as he waited for Connor to come out. By an hour and twenty-minutes, Nathan came out of the room, a timid look on his face.

“Hello, Connor is doing alright, but as he is a prototype model, we are finding some… complications. But I assure you-“

“I want to see him.” Hank began to push past Nathan but the android discarded all mannerisms and put himself between Hank and the door, putting a hand against the older man forcefully.

“I insist that you trust me. Going in now could cause Connor emotional distress as he is in a very compromising situation.” Hank stepped back from Nathan and the android resumed a professional stance. “A human would not feel comfortable with someone intruding in on their operation as their most vital organs were on display, would they not? Connor’s situation is no different. He will be alright, it is just going to take a little longer than we anticipated due to his unique modeling.” Nathan watched as Hank dropped himself back into the chair, letting out a distressed sigh.

“Can you just keep me informed? This isn’t fucking easy for me either. I don’t even know what the fuck you’re doing in there!” Hank rubbed his temples, frustration and stress beginning to kick into his head.

“Of course. We have located the source of most of the problems, so now we are just sorting them out.” Nathan turned to the door, but didn’t open it. “I can… understand that you may be feeling uneasy or stressed out about not knowing the exact details of Connor’s operation, but I assure you that it is not to hurt you. This will be a very big step for him, and also possibly for you. Just give us a little more time and we will be done.” Nathan opened the door and left Hank alone again.

“Jesus fucking Christ…”

 

“The operation was a success!” Hank was instantly on his feet as Nathan exited the room with Connor… who was now in a wheelchair.

“Jesus Christ, Connor, what did they do to you?” Connor’s hair was in his face, much messier than his usual tidy look, and he looked… tired. He gave Hank a small smile.

“I’m alright, Lieutenant. As Nathan said, the operation was a success. My systems are just delayed and slowly returning to their optimal performance, so they advised me to withhold from performing any strenuous activities that could harm my biocomponents. This wheelchair is a very temporary aid.” Hank was too busy looking Connor over to really listen to what he was saying. He didn’t look any different, except for looking a little worn down.

“Connor, this is for you.” Connor was handed a decent sized box that bore the CyberLife symbol on top of it. “It includes an informational booklet that further explains your upgrade, as well as how to become accustomed to it. There are also a few tools in here that can help you if you need it.” Nathan stepped aside so Hank could take hold of the wheelchair. “I hope you don’t hesitate to call us if you have any questions. We want you to be happy with your new freedom and rights, and that begins with finding comfort in your own body. Take care.”

Connor thanked Nathan as Hank began to lead him back to the car. They were both silent until Connor was settled in the passenger seat.

“I know you want to ask, Lieutenant.”

“Jesus, come on, Connor. Just Hank.” Hank caught the androids smile from the corner of his eye.

“Sorry. Hank, I know you want to ask about my operation.” Hank kept his focus on the road as they pulled away from the store.

“Yeah, you’re right, I do want to ask, but I won’t, because you would have told me in the first place if you wanted me to know.”

“That is very observational, Hank.” Hank actually did turn his head to glare at the smug deviant beside him.

“I didn’t get this far in the force with my good looks. I had to have something going for me.” The feeling of a hand on his thigh made Hank’s breath stop for a moment. A gentle squeeze was given before the hand pulled away.

“Thank you. I do intend to tell you soon, but as Nathan said, it may take some time for me to become accustomed to my new features. I want to understand everything first so that when I show you, I’ll be able to explain it better.” Connor turned to look out the window. “I would hate for things to go badly because neither of us knew what was going on.” Hank breathed out slowly.

“Whatever you say, Connor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Connor had requested the week off following his operation, which Hank found odd as androids seemed to heal fairly quickly, and Connor himself said that he just needed his systems to return to normal.

But whatever, it gave Sumo a lot of time to get all the attention he wanted.

“You sure you’re gonna be alright by yourself? You seemed… different yesterday. After the operation.”

Connor was sitting on the couch, Sumo’s giant head resting on his lap as he petted the furry beast. “Yes, Hank, I’ll be alright. If anything does happen I’ll make sure to reach you with my Bluetooth head, as you described it.” The little deviant gave him that smug look again. Hank laughed.

“Who would have guessed you’d be such a snarky little brat…” Hank walked past Connor to leave the house, but a hand pulling at his sleeve stopped him. “What now?” Connor pulled at his sleeve more until the older man was leaning down and Connor could sit up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“I appreciate your patience with me, Hank. This means a lot to me.” Hank could feel his chest tighten with the way Connor looked up at him with those gentle eyes. He allowed himself to indulge and kissed Connor again. They pulled apart as Sumo began licking their faces.

“Jesus, Sumo! That’s disgusting!” Hank wiped his face off as Connor smiled and pulled Sumo’s head closer to him.

“Try not to get into any trouble, Lieutenant. I won’t be there to pull you out of it.”

Hank flipped him off as he walked out the door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The sound of the bedroom door closing rang loudly in the silent house, making Connor feel even more uneasy about what he was about to do. The bedsheets were still disorganized from the previous night, as Connor was too preoccupied with other thoughts to change them, though he knew Hank wouldn’t care since he repeatedly stated, “They’re just going to get ruined again when I sleep tonight, why the hell should I fix them?” He sat down on his side of the bed, grabbing the CyberLife box that was resting on the floor. Connor opened it and pulled out the info pamphlet that he already scanned through during the night while Hank slept. It was extremely insightful, but he knew that it would only provide so much help with his new upgrades, and that he’d have to begin using them personally if he was ever going to get used to it.

Connor anxiously looked down at the bottle of lube and small dildo that was nestled neatly in the box. Nathan had explained that it would be best to start with his own hand first, and slowly work up to the dildo and larger sizes, which seemed very logical and to the point then, but now that Connor was looking at the items… he froze. Perhaps he should wait for Hank. He has more knowledge on these types of things, but then again, Connor wanted to have a nice surprise for him. Since Markus led his peaceful protest, him and the Lieutenant’s relationship had steadily grown closer and closer. It was only a matter of time before the topic of intercourse came up, and Connor had to explain to Hank that he was not designed with the necessary parts like other models did.

He was worried that it would make Hank like him less, but the older man assured him that it didn’t matter to him, and that he only wanted to know because he wanted to make Connor feel the same way he did. That had made Connor heat up in the best way possible.

Connor steeled his worries and took the lube out of the box. He wanted to have this and share it with Hank.

He undressed himself quickly, checking the time to see how long he had before Hank returned home. Two hours, that should be enough to time to become somewhat acquainted with his new features. Connor folded his clothes and stacked them neatly on the nightstand, wanting to refrain from having to wash them. Sitting back on the bed, Connor took a moment to stare at his new feature.

It was a penis, average size as Connor wasn’t sure what he or Hank would be comfortable with. The feeling of fabric brushing against his new opening was strange as well, though he wouldn’t say it was unpleasant either. Running through the information that he had read, Connor followed what was recommended first and poured some lube onto his hand. As he closed his hand around his cock he felt a spike of pleasure go through him, causing his hand to still and his eyes to flutter.

“Oh… so that’s what Hank meant…” Connor moved his hand up and down, allowing himself to lie back and close his eyes as he became used to new sensations. His free hand grasped at the sheets under him and Connor managed to recall a section of the pamphlet that talked about other new sensitive regions that he would have. Reaching his free hand up to his nipple, Connor squeezed lightly and whined, feeling his chest heat up as he did so. The hand around his cock sped up and he switched from light and hard squeezes to gentle rubbing on his nipple, writhing on the bed as pressure began to build in his lower body. Connor gasped for air, trying desperately to cool down his systems as the heat kept rising. His legs twitched from the exertion and his hips lifted off the bed, reaching for release.

“S-shit… oh fuck..fuck… Fuck!” Connor’s body shook as he came, cum shooting onto his stomach and dripping down his cock. He sank into the bed as the orgasm high drifted away, leaving Connor feeling spent and worn down. Checking the clock, he noticed that it had only been ten minutes since he started, leaving him at least another hour and thirty-minutes until Hank got back. Connor looked down at the mess he made on himself. There was more than enough time to try out his other new feature before Hank got home, so why bother with getting clean if the possibility of getting messy again was so high?


	4. Chapter 4

When Hank got home from work, he knew something was going on. Connor was staring up at him from the couch, which wasn’t unusual, per say, but the way he was beaming up at him, LED flashing yellow, and the light tint of blue in his face reminded Hank of a guilty criminal who was trying to play the role of innocent bystander.

“What the fuck did you do?” Sumo came lumbering over to him and sat on his foot, also staring at Connor. Good, no one could lie in front of a dog and not feel regret. But Connor just tilted his head.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Lieu- Hank. I was just waiting for you to return from work. I was able to get quite a few things done today too. After you left I restocked the fridge, as well as took Sumo out for a walk- “

“I know a guilty face when I see one, Connor. You might be made of different stuff than me, but you’ve picked up quite a few human traits.” Hank watched as Connor shifted on the couch, the blue on his face refusing to fade. “If you don’t want to tell me, fine. Maybe it’s something to do with that operation of yours, or whatever. As long as you didn’t break anything, I don’t give a damn.” He began walking towards the bedroom, feeling Connor’s eyes trained on him the whole way. “I’m gonna change and then maybe we can start thinking about dinner, sound good?”

“O-of course! I will start thinking of possible dishes to choose from with the ingredients we have.” Connor moved from the couch to the kitchen, and Hank watched with concern as the android seemed to have a strange limp to his step. Nothing huge, but… enough to be different from his usually stiff posture.

“Fucking little deviant…” Hank opened the door to their bedroom. It was a relief to get out of his work clothes and into a soft t-shirt and shorts, and he was more than happy to toss his coat onto the end of the bed. He was about to leave the room when he stopped and looked back at the bed. It was made, not surprising, but the sheets were different. Hank always tried to tune Connor out when he’d begin his rant about changing the sheets every week, to no avail, so this only stood out to him because they had just changed the sheets the other day.

 Damn android’s annoying tendency to psychoanalyze everything was beginning to rub off on him.

Hank left the room to meet Connor in the kitchen.

“I think spaghetti would be a simple yet satisfactory dish, and if you want something extra we do have enough meat to make meatballs.” Connor was examining two different boxes of pasta. Hank grabbed one out of his hand, not really paying attention to the type.

“Sounds good, I should be able to manage this on my own.” Despite what he said, the two of them began to prepare the food together, working around each other, with Hank cooking the pasta and Connor making the sauce.

When Connor first started living with Hank, he always made food for the Lieutenant, until Hank approached him, saying that he didn’t want Connor to be like a household assistant, and that he was capable of cooking for himself. Thankfully the android had backed off on doing so many chores, making Hank take some responsibility for his life too.

That didn’t stop Connor from still trying to help. He found cooking with Hank enjoyable, even if he didn’t get anything out of it.

 “Are there any new cases? The recent trend of android targeted attacks has been steadily rising over the past few weeks, I hate to be away from investigations, so if there’s anything you’d like to bring home for me to look over and consult you with, I would be most pleased.” Connor rambled on about possible scenarios as Hank droned him out to focus on eating. The little deviant knew that Hank hated talking about work at home, but he couldn’t seem to break from his desire to acquire a mission and see it to completion.

“Did Sumo mess up the bed?” Hank interrupted Connor’s string of vocal thoughts and watched as his light flickered between blue and yellow.

“I’m sorry?”

“The bed,” Hank nodded towards the general direction of the room, “the sheets were changed. You have a strict rule about changing them once a week, and if I can recall correctly…” The LED began to flicker, “we changed them just the other day. Did something happen with Sumo? Or was it something else?” The older man watched with amusement as Connor took a moment to answer him. It wasn’t his intention to make the android flustered and twitching in his seat, but now that he was in the situation, he couldn’t help himself.

The light flicked back to it’s cool blue. “When I took Sumo out for a walk, he thought it would be enjoyable to run through a puddle. Unfortunately, I was unable to stop him from running into the bedroom and getting on the sheets.” Connor looked down at Sumo who was resting under the table. “I will attempt in the future to keep Sumo from getting the house dirty.” Hank squinted at Connor, taking a moment to glance down at Sumo’s paws, and there, clear as day, was the remnants of dirt on the beast’s paws. Looking back up, Connor was fucking _smirking_ at the Lieutenant. The brat had everything backing him up, but Hank wasn’t sold.

_Little deviant_

“Alright.” Hank got up to push his dish away, but Connor grabbed it first, turning his back to Hank as he began cleaning. The Lieutenant crossed his arms and leaned against the counter next to Connor, eyeing him up and down, “So what about you? How are you feeling after yesterday?”

The android’s hands didn’t stop their movements, but his eyes glanced up at the older man, before looking back down.

“I am doing alright. My new features are… strange, but I am very happy with them.” Connor went to dry and put the dish away, “Most of my systems have returned to optimal performance, with only a few still lagging behind, but I am sure that they will be in order within the next day or so.” He went silent as he made sure the kitchen was tidy, Hank watching him the entire time curiously, before returning his attention back to the Lieutenant. “I stand on my original decision to wait on showing you what I had changed, even though it slightly irritates me to do so.” Hank uncrossed his arms.

“Really? It irritates you? Then why don’t you just spit it out?”

“Because… I…” Connor rarely was at a lost for words, so Hank knew he was right in thinking that something was up. “I want to ensure that I am comfortable with my changes until I expose you to them. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” His LED changed back to a flickering yellow, revealing his racing thoughts. Hank sighed and pulled Connor closer, feeling the way the android tensed up slightly, before relaxing in his hold.

“Listen to me, Connor. I don’t know what the fuck you had them do, but as far as I can tell you’re moving around and healthy, and that’s all I care about. Take all the time you need to feel comfortable with telling me,” Hank gently grabbed Connor’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him, “But whatever it is, I want you to know that even though I’m an old bastard, I’ll be cool with it.” Connor beamed at him and leaned up to press their lips together. Hank quickly pressed back, his hands drifting down to Connor’s hips and squeezing. A soft whine left the little deviant’s mouth, making Hank pull away, much to Connor’s dismay.

“That’s new…” Connor grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down for more kisses, biting at his lips and running his fingers through his hair.

“Got a sensitivity change… during operation…” Hank registered what Connor was saying, but he went lightheaded at the intensity of desire that Connor was showing. Needy whines kept escaping the android, making Hank’s cock twitch eagerly. His hands began to wander down to Connor’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze and feeling his chest tighten at the wanton moan that came from his partner. Connor broke away from their kiss and put a hand on Hank’s chest.

“I’m… sorry, but it would be unwise for me to continue doing this with the way my systems are. I am still recovering and do not want to cause any irreversible damage to myself.”  Connor’s voice was weak, causing Hank to groan and press their foreheads together.

“Never expected to get blue-balled by you, Connor.” Connor smirked at the Lieutenant, taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

“You misunderstand me, Lieutenant. I have no problem with helping you, but it would be a good idea if you kept your hands to yourself.” Hank felt like he was going to die. “You wouldn’t happen to have your handcuffs with you, would you, Lieutenant?”

“Jesus fucking Christ…”


	5. Chapter 5

Connor watched as Hank drove off, waiting until his car disappeared from view to turn away from the window.

“Be a good boy, Sumo.” The dog barely moved from his spot in the corner.

Connor entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The image of Hank handcuffed to the bed headboard the night before flashing through Connor’s mind, heating up his face and causing a pleasant shock to trickle throughout his body. The Lieutenant always acted tough at work, but at home he was more than eager to comply to Connor’s wishes, the few he had.

Reaching under the bed, Connor grabbed the CyberLife box and pulled it out. The lid was quickly pushed aside, and he took the lube out, his eyes focusing on the dildo as he did so. He had experimented quite a few times with his cock the other day, getting used to the sensation of it, and he had tried using his fingers to experiment with his ass, but through the haze of pleasure an alert had popped up in his vision, warning him that Hank was going to be returning soon. The speed at which he had moved even startled Connor at the time, trying to make everything look normal before the Lieutenant could find out.

The small amount of time he got with toying with that certain new feature had haunted Connor’s mind for the rest of the day, and the way Hank had kept looking at him and questioning him didn’t help at all.

Connor took the dildo out and put it aside on the end table. He wasn’t sure if he would use it, but it seemed smart to have it within reach, just in case.

Stripping out of his clothes, Connor folded and put them away before getting settled on the bed. Connor recalled the events of the previous night as he poured lube on his hand and let his fingers drift along his skin…

_“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor… you’re gonna kill me.” Hank groaned as he was pushed onto the bed, Connor hovering over him, but keeping their bodies separated._

_“I would never put you in danger, Hank, especially when you have something I’m looking for.” Connor pushed Hank’s shirt up, leaving it bunched up by the older man’s face as he kissed down his chest. “Unless, you want me to hurt you?” Hank pulled his shirt off, looking down at Connor breathlessly. “Perhaps a bit of pain would help you stay focused?” Connor pinched one of his nipples, making Hank take a quick breath._

_“Holy shit, Connor… I’m not as young as I used to be. Keep going like that and this will be over before it starts.” Connor smirked up at the Lieutenant, face heating up as he moved his hands away from his nipples and down to his stomach._

_“Of course. I’d be disappointed if we finished before I got a sample.” Hank cursed loudly as one of Connor’s hands began rubbing his cock through his shorts, thumb pressing down against the underside of it. “Do you want to know my favorite thing about you, Hank?” The older man moaned as Connor leaned up to press a kiss to his collarbone, one hand still fondling his cock while the other one dragged lazily across his stomach._

_“Fuck… fuck, what, Connor?” Hank’s hands clenched where they rested on both sides of his head, wanting so badly to touch the man, but knowing that Connor had said no. It was then that a pair of handcuffs came into his view._

_“I like how eager and obedient you are, but only for me.” Connor kissed his jaw, putting the handcuffs down for the moment, “Why is that? You give everyone else such a hard time,” His cock was given a hard squeeze, pulling a desperate moan from his lips, “but when I ask you for something, you’re so quick to give it to me. I like it.” Connor took his hand off of Hank’s cock, making him groan. The younger man ignored him to put both hands on his stomach. “I like how you insistently call me perfect when we’re like this, saying how I’m too good for you, when in reality, I think you’re the perfect one.” Connor pressed their lips together, one hand cupping Hank’s jaw. Hank gave in and disobeyed, letting his hand reach up and grab Connor’s hair, pulling him deeper into their shared touch._

“H-Hank…” Connor moaned as he arched off the bed, two fingers twisting in and out of him, his face and chest tinting blue from overheating. He rolled onto his stomach, biting the pillow to stifle his voice as he continuously fucked himself open.

_Connor pulled away, staring down at Hank with an intensity that had the older man flushing red._

_“Your hands, Lieutenant.” With a shaky breath, Hank crossed his hands above his head, the cool sensation of metal on his wrists a small and quick relief from the intense fire that was burning him up. “Thank you for your cooperation,” Connor pressed another kiss to his lips, pulling away too soon for Hank’s liking, “I hate to be selfish after everything you’ve done for me, but I can’t help it.” His shorts were pulled down roughly, Hank hissing as the cool air hit his cock. Connor got comfortable where Hank could see the way the younger man looked at him with so much desire, before taking hold of his length again and letting his tongue drag along it._

“Fuck!” Connor shook as his orgasm ripped through him. Cum shooting onto the sheets below him. In the back of his head he knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea to do that, but Connor ignored it for rolling over onto his back. He took a moment for his systems to cool down, glancing down at the cum that was on his cock, and feeling, with mild disgust, the mess that was currently under him. His eyes wandered over to the dildo that was still sitting on the end table. He sat up and grabbed it, looking it over and making minor observations.

It seemed to be of about average length, not too thick to help him become accustomed to the feeling of something inside him, and the bottom of it was flat with a tiny switch that seemed to have three settings.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Connor flipped the switch to the first setting, dropping the toy as it began vibrating gently. Face heating up, Connor tried to recall if Hank’s penis ever did that.

_Connor pressed down on Hank’s hips as he wrapped his lips around his cock, watching with pleasure as Hank pulled against his bindings. The older man’s chest was rising and falling in tandem with his shaky breaths. His head was turned towards his arm, eyes closed as he gasped for air. Connor let his teeth drag along his cock, watching as Hank attempted to arch his hips off the bed. The younger man pushed him down harder, his hands digging into the soft flesh. He wondered if Hank would get bruises, and if he would feel them the next day as he sat at his desk. That thought had Connor squeezing just a bit harder before slowly dragging his lips off of Hank’s cock._

_“Look at me, Lieutenant.” Connor smiled as Hank made eye contact with him, some of his hair falling into his face and the deep blush on his face trailing down to his chest._

_Connor saved the image in his mind._

_“I want you to watch me. Do you think you could do that?” He kept eye contact with Hank as he took the length back into his mouth, sinking down until his nose pressed against Hank’s body. He could feel his own cock leaking in his pants, desperate for attention, but Connor wanted to wait. No matter how painful it was._

_Hank groaned at the sensation, head falling back onto the pillow, but Connor just squeezed harder until Hank twitched away from his hands and made eye contact again._

_“I’m not… I’m not gonna last much longer, Connor, fuck. Fuck you’re too good, I can’t…” Hank moaned loudly and pulled roughly at his restraints as Connor pulled back and deepthroated him again. Connor let his eyes deviate from Hank’s to take notice of the splitting wood on the headboard._

Connor held onto the headboard, feeling the ridged edges of where wood was splitting as he slowly lowered himself onto the dildo. He had turned the vibration off, not feeling ready to experience that yet. The tip of the toy pressed into him with little difficulty from his earlier preparation, but it still had made a shaky breath slip out from Connor. He pressed down further, reaching one hand behind to steady the dildo. Connor rested his forehead on the headboard, breathing heavily as the toy filled him up slowly, the increasing girth making his legs shake.

“Oh god… Hank…”

_Hank dug his feet into the mattress, trying desperately to get any kind of leverage to thrust into Connor’s mouth, but the younger man didn’t loosen his grip. He held Hank’s cock in the back of his throat, synthetic drool dripping out of his mouth every time he pulled back._

_“Connor… oh fuck, Connor, I’m gonna cum. Shit, please…” The Lieutenant’s voice was wrecked, his eyes trained on Connor intensely. Connor let Hank’s cock slip from his mouth, wiping the drool that was on his chin._

_“What do you want, Lieutenant? I’d prefer it if you finished in my mouth, but…” Connor let his fingers drag gently down the older man’s length, “I know you hate seeing me put things in my mouth. Perhaps this could be different?” The deviant kissed the underside of his cock, glancing up at Hank with fake innocent eyes. “Or you could finish on my face, I don’t mind the mess.” Hank turned his face away from Connor as he moaned loudly, cock steadily leaking precum._

_“Fuck, Connor, your mouth… fuck, please, use your mouth.” Connor smiled, letting his lips wrap around the tip of Hank’s length as his hand stroked it, watching the Lieutenant’s face the entire time, not wanting to miss his orgasm._

Connor’s hair rested against his forehead, messy from all the moving he was doing as he fucked himself on the dildo, taking more of it in with every downward thrust. He took his hand off the toy to reach up and play with his nipple, rubbing the hardened tip between his thumb and middle finger. His other hand was still holding onto the headboard tightly, his nails digging into the wood slightly. Connor looked down at his cock, dripping obscenely with precum that occasionally fell to the sheets.

_Connor was overwhelmed with lust as he watched Hank tense up, before arching off the bed as an orgasm ripped through him. The first spurt of cum always caught Connor off guard, but he quickly adjusted and deepthroated Hank, sucking the older man clean. He kept his lips wrapped around the length, enjoying the taste that was bitter, but not enough to make him feel as though he should be disgusted. Hank twitched under the younger man._

_“G-gotta get off, Connor… Too sensitive.” Hank sighed as Connor pulled away from him, his body sinking into the bed. “Mind helping me out of these?” The handcuffs clanked together._

_“Of course.” Connor quickly undid the restraints, rubbing Hank’s wrists to help with circulation. “Do you need anything, Hank?” The younger man watched him closely, but he only smiled and pulled Connor down for a quick kiss._

_“I need sleep. Sadly, I can’t stay up all night doing fun activities like I used to.” Hank looked up at Connor, “Do you need anything?”_

_He shook his head, “No, I’m alright. You know I enjoy doing this with you. I should clean myself up though, I don’t want to make a bigger mess.” Hank mumbled in confirmation, watching through tired eyes as Connor got up and left the room._

“Fuck!” Connor cried out, dropping his head to the headboard as the dildo shifted under him and the vibrations turned on. His legs shook as he quickly came, cum shooting onto the headboard and beginning to drip down. With weak hands he reached behind him and pushed the dildo away, letting himself collapse onto the bed when it was completely out. “Shit…” Connor took shaky breaths as his body recovered from orgasm, his thighs feeling warm and stiff. He glanced between the cum covered headboard and the cum and lube stained sheets before groaning at the thought of having to clean it up again.

_Connor closed the bathroom door, not wasting anytime in pulling his pants down to wrap his hand around his cock, quickly stroking himself with his own precum. He used his free hand to pull his shirt up to his mouth, biting down on it to help silence his wanton moans and desperate whines. It didn’t take long for him to cum into his hand, his entire body sagging back against the door._

_After a moment, once the warning signs for overheating disappeared, Connor went to the sink and cleaned himself up. He checked himself over to see if he missed anything, but after finding nothing else, Connor exited the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, noticing that Hank already passed out._

_He liked seeing Hank so relaxed, especially with how rare it was. It brought him joy to know that he helped with that._

_Connor laid down next to the older man, letting his mind wander before shifting to stasis._

Sumo was by Connor’s side as soon as he exited the room, trying to investigate the pile of sheets that Connor had bundled up in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hank arrived home, the night passed in a similar fashion to the previous one. Connor was still acting somewhat strange, but brushed aside all of Hank’s questions and concerns, informing him that he was feeling quite well. The Lieutenant decided to stay quiet about the fact that the sheets were _changed again_ too, instead taking a moment to check Sumo over for any excessive dirt, but found the dog perfectly clean. Something was definitely going on, but despite whatever it was, Connor seemed happy.

They ended up spending most of the night lounging on the couch, Connor laying between Hank and the back of the couch, head resting on his chest while his hand casually dragged up and down Hank’s stomach. He always felt embarrassed about his stomach, but Connor insisted that he liked it, that he enjoyed Hank’s softer edges.

Hank had flushed a deep red when Connor first said that, the most genuine smile gracing his face at the time.

His fingers ran through Connor’s hair, enjoying the close contact as the woman on T.V recapped the current state of Markus’s agenda for android rights. Hank’s eyes began to drift shut, exhaustion overtaking his senses.

“Hank, I think it would be wise to move to the bed. You will feel sore in the morning if you sleep on the couch.” Connor looked up at him, his eyes reflecting the glow of the television.

“Mmm… I’ll deal with that when I get there.” Hank mumbled. Connor sat up and got off the couch, exposing Hank’s side to the chilly air. He groaned in frustration, turning over to face away from the younger man.

“Come on, the bed will feel much better. I’ll help you.” The Lieutenant tried batting Connor’s hands away, putting up a pathetic fight against him. It only took a moment for Hank to be pulled up into a sitting position, Connor holding both of his hands and pulling at him. “This would be much easier if you cooperated, Hank.” Connor was smiling, making Hank smile too.

“Yeah? Well this could also be easier if you let me do what I wanted.” He suddenly pulled Connor towards him, catching the younger man off guard and making him stumble. Connor was suddenly leaning over him, both hands now holding the back of the couch, with one knee braced on it so he wouldn’t fall on the older man. The little deviant smirked down at him.

“Are you attempting to get me distracted so you can get away with your terrible sleeping habits, Lieutenant?” He let one of his hands grab Hank’s chin, his thumb brushing the bottom of Hank’s lips. Hank’s smile widened, reaching up to grab Connor’s hand and kissing the bottom of his palm.

“Maybe, but that depends. Is it working?” Their foreheads pressed together, neither one of them breaking eye contact. After a moment Connor moved his head to the side, breath tickling Hank’s ear and making his face heat up.

Connor nipped the Lieutenant’s ear, “Not even a little.” He pulled away quickly, dragging Hank with him into a standing position. Hank stumbled, cursing loudly, but Connor was fast in helping steady the older man, making sure he didn’t knock both of them over.

“Jesus, you’re a little shit!” Connor smirked at the Lieutenant, enjoying the flustered look on Hank’s face. He began leading them to the bedroom, taking a moment to turn the television off.

“I know you don’t mind, and besides, wouldn’t you rather share a bed with me over sleeping alone on the couch?” Hank groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“You wouldn’t have left me alone the couch.”

“I can assure you that I would have.” Hank glared at the little deviant who looked so fucking _smug_ with himself. Connor let go of his hand and went to his side of the bed, quickly getting himself comfortable. Hank let his body drop onto the bed, a heavy sigh escaping him as his sore muscles relaxed into the soft mattress. The feeling of being watched had Hank’s neck hair raising, and he looked over to find Connor staring at him with that _stupid fucking smirk._

“Fuck off, I would have been just as fine on the couch… eventually.” Hank forced himself to move under the covers, finally getting truly comfortable. Connor hummed in response.

“Of course, but I prefer this more.” He moved closer to Hank, positioning himself similarly to how they were on the couch, his head resting on the older man’s chest, arm resting across his stomach. Hank relaxed into the embrace, one hand reaching up to rub Connor’s arm.

“Yeah… I guess this isn’t so bad.” Hank chuckled as Connor pinched his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn, no porn! Just a lame old transition chapter. Don't worry though, the porn will be showing up very soon~


	7. Chapter 7

“I looked over some of the cases that Fowler sent me, I think I found some interesting things within the evidence that could be of use in the field. I forwarded my findings to your work computer.” Hank looked up from his coffee, squinting at Connor.

“The fuck are you talking about? You requested this week off.” He watched as Connor played with Sumo, rustling the dogs furry head. Hank sighed, “Did you ask him for work to do on your time off? Cause that sounds like you.”

Connor shrugged, “I made the same suggestion to him as I did to you. Excuse my egotism, but I think of myself as being quite important to these investigations. I can offer insight that, for humans, can be…” Hank raised an eyebrow at him, a silent challenge, “slightly more difficult to acquire.” Connor wiped the fur off his hands. “I simply have a different perspective on these cases. I like to think that’s why we make such a great team.” Hank scoffed, hiding his smile behind his mug. The younger man walked over to him, taking the coffee from his hands. “You should head to work. I’m reading that traffic is worse than usual this morning due to the rain. I estimate that the routine twenty-minute drive will take an extra fifteen minutes, considering that you don’t run any red lights, _Lieutenant_.”

Hank put his hands up in mock surrender, walking past the android to grab his coat off the couch. “Don’t lecture me on my driving, Connor. With the amount of times I’ve put my life on the line I think I can get away with breaking a few rules.” The older man opened the front door, looking out at the rain with dread. He hated wet clothes. Connor joined him.

“In any case, please be careful. The probability of car accidents happening spike when visibility conditions worsen.” Hank was about to brush Connor off, assuring him that he has been driving for over 30 years, so a little rain shouldn’t be a problem, but the android grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The Lieutenant shuddered, his hand pushing the door closed as he dismissed the idea of going to work all together. He grabbed Connor’s hips, pulling him closer until his back hit the door.

Fingers tangled into his hair and pulled roughly. Hank gasped, breaking away from the kiss, groaning as Connor’s mouth chased after his, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Jesus, Connor, if you don’t want me to go to work you can just say so…” His hands slid under Connor’s shirt, sliding up to press against his back and enjoying the way the younger man arched into his touch. Hank leaned down to kiss his neck, wishing he could leave a mark that would last longer than five minutes. Connor whined next to his ear, arms tightening around Hank’s neck as he shook slightly. Hank bit the synthetic flesh, cock twitching at the sound of Connor groaning. “This sensitivity change you got is fucking blessing…” Connor nodded weakly.

“You have no idea…” They stayed like that for another moment, Hank peppering Connor with kisses and love bites as the android held onto him and drowned in the overwhelming sensation. He reluctantly pulled away from Hank, taking a deep breath. “The likelihood of you getting to work on time is dropping rapidly. I shouldn’t have let myself get carried away.”

Hank frowned, pulling Connor back towards him, “Don’t you dare feel bad about doing that kind of shit,” He noted the flickering yellow LED, “if you feel like feeling me up in the front door, trust me, you won’t be hearing any complaints.” Connor straightened out Hank’s clothes, his face flushing blue.

“You shouldn’t be late, no matter how tempting or distracting I may be.”

“You’re saying I should prioritize being punctual over doing whatever I can to see you go weak in the knees? It ain’t fucking happening, Connor.” Hank chuckled as Connor’s face turned a deeper blue, but then the android was quickly opening the door and pushing Hank out. “Hey, what gives?! This is _my_ house!”

“If you would like it to remain _your_ house I would advise getting to your job that pays for it.” Connor smiled at him from the doorway. “I hope you look over the files I sent.”

“Alright, Connor, whatever you say.” Hank quickly got into his car and out of the rain.

 

* * *

 

Fowler leaned out of his office, “Anderson! I want you to look over the case files from the last two weeks. Connor sent me a report of some of his findings and I think you’ll want to read up on it.” He closed the door behind him, stopping Hank from getting a single word out.

“Asshole…” Hank got a cup of coffee before getting settled at his desk, eyeing the empty desk next to him. Connor probably thought being away from work for so long was torture, but Hank wished he had taken the time off as well. “Lucky little prick…” the words came out fondly.

 

* * *

 

Hank was in the middle of reading through a case report when Reed walked over to his desk, troublesome grin and all.

“Hello, Lieutenant, I couldn’t help but notice that your android has been missing for the past few days.” Hank rolled his eyes, “What’s the matter? Did it breakdown and now you’re waiting for a fancy new replacement?”

“Fuck off.” Gavin laughed and pushed Hank’s shoulder.

“Why? I’m just showing some concern for our Lieutenant’s new toy. I gotta say though…” Gavin crossed his arms, leaning against Hank’s desk, “I didn’t think you’d be the type to get a _boy_ toy.”

Taking a deep breath, Hank finally allowed himself to look Gavin in the eyes. “You can say whatever the fuck you want, Reed, but just remember that that _boy toy_ of mine knocked your ass unconscious.” Hank made a shooing motion, “Now get the fuck off of my desk and stop bothering me...” The Lieutenant was going to leave it at that, but a thought crossed his mind and he smiled. “I need to get through this shit quickly so I can go home on time. Connor said he’d have a surprise waiting for me, and if the handcuffs I saw the other day were any indication…” Hank looked at Reed’s disgusted face, “I think I’m in for a real treat later.”

“I knew there was something fucked going on between you two. That’s fucking disgusting… fucking a damn android…” Gavin quickly left his desk and Hank was grateful for the relative silence again, but he wondered if he’d be hearing from Fowler about inappropriate behavior. Oh well… He’d deal with that later.

Hank resumed looking through the cases, now realizing that he did actually want to get home sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

As soon as five o’clock hit, Hank was exiting the building. His hands already typing out a message to Connor, letting him know that he was stopping at the store before returning home (even if it did kill him to wait to get back to Connor). Hank was getting into his car when his phone began ringing. Looking down, the contact name “Little Deviant” shined brightly up at him.

“Connor?”

The moan that came through the phone made the Lieutenant’s face flush a deep red.

“H-Hank, please, I need you here.” Connor’s voice was breathless, quiet gasps filling the spaces. Hank looked around the parking lot, his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. A shuddering groan dragged Hank’s focus back to the call.

“Shit, Connor, are you ok?” He hoped the source of Connor’s wrecked voice was from pleasure and not pain, or else he’d feel very bad about his growing erection.

Connor whined, “ _Yes… Please, Hank_ , I need you. I can’t wait any longer. I want _you_.” He cried out, “Fuck!... oh god, Hank, I’m feeling too much yet.. Ah!... N-not enough…” Another moan had Hank jamming his key into the ignition.

“Fuck, Connor, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m gonna be home in fifteen minutes. You gonna be ok, baby?” Hank refused to start driving until the call ended, not trusting himself enough to control a vehicle while hearing the lewd noises that were coming through the line.

“Yes, yes yes yes just _please_ , Hank, I need your hands, your body, your cock, _everything_.”

“Jesus Christ… Stay where you are, I’ll be home soon.” He ended the call, tossing the phone onto the passenger seat before whipping out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN, we're so close now, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. 
> 
> Question though... Should I perhaps turn this into a collection of works, so that when this ends (and it'll be getting their VERY SOON) I can keep writing content that follows the story, but they'll be their own snippets so that we don't all have to look at a "chapter number/?" and wonder if we'll ever see the end of the rainbow.
> 
> Cause let me tell you... There's a lot of things I wanna see these two do and it ain't all gonna fit in the final chapter. That's for the wholesome porn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE. HOLY HELL
> 
> ENJOY

Hank ran into the house, slamming the door shut. Connor wasn’t in the living room, which only left the bedroom as a possibility. He tossed his coat onto the couch, quickly making his way to the bedroom door.

“Connor, I’m… here…” He entered the room, his brain shutting down as his eyes took in the scene before him.

Connor was staring up at him, his eyes lidded and glazed over with lust, LED flickering yellow. His hair was a mess, falling into his face and highlighting the blue flush that lingered there and trickled down to his chest. Hank’s eyes trailed lower, and suddenly he forgot how to breathe.

A dick was sticking out from between Connor’s thighs, a steady stream of precum leaking out the tip. Connor had a hand wrapped around it, while the other reached lower… “ _Hank_ …”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor…” Hank crawled onto the bed, wanting to put his hands, his _mouth_ , everywhere, but all he could manage to do was stare, dumbfounded and _painfully_ aroused. “Is this the new upgrade you’ve been hiding from me?” Connor moaned, back arching off the bed as his fingers pushed deeper into his hole. Hank felt lightheaded.

“Yes… I wanted so badly to experience the same pleasure you do… So I got this procedure to tweak my model slightly to… _oh fuck-_ ” Connor pulled his fingers out of himself. Hank swallowed as he watched Connor take a deep breath, “they made it so I could have the necessary components to do these types of activities. My sensitivity settings being altered to be heightened was simply part of the deal.” The younger man became anxious. “Are… Do you like it?”

Hank dragged a hand down his face, resisting the urge to laugh, or maybe cry, at how crazy this whole situation was. “Do I like it? You’re asking me if I like your dick and ass, Connor? Holy shit.” He moved to sit against the headboard, his pants feeling far too tight now. “I wish I had known as soon as you did it. I wouldn’t have bothered going to work this week.”

Connor beamed up at him, turning over so he could crawl up to Hank. The older man felt his breath hitch.

“I’m glad. I also wish I could have told you sooner, but I wanted to experiment with my new features first.” He tugged at Hank’s belt, quickly undoing the clasp and pulling it out of the belt loops.

The Lieutenant shuddered, “Y-yeah? You’ve been experimenting?” Connor nodded, tugging at Hank’s pants until he complied and helped Connor get them off. His cock was tenting the front of his boxers, precum making a wet spot and exposing just how ok Hank was with this new upgrade. Connor mouthed at his length through the fabric, outlining the shape of it with his tongue as he began dragging the boxers down. “Shit…” Hank’s breathing sped up as the cool air hit his heated cock.

The younger man leaned back, his fingers gently trailing down Hank’s dick, “Yes, and I made sure I left no feature unexplored.”

He pulled himself up to straddle Hank’s lap, pleasure and anticipation making his hands twitch as he felt Hank’s cock press against his ass. “Fuck, Connor, is that why the sheets have been getting changed daily?” Hank’s breath was ragged now. “Making a mess of yourself every day? Fucking yourself right here while I’m at work?” Hank grabbed Connor’s ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and grinding their hips together. The younger man gasped, pushing himself back against Hank’s touch without thinking. “Tell me. Tell me what you’ve been doing.”

Connor shook his head, his mind blanking as Hank’s hands pulled and squeezed his ass, large fingers teasing his hole and making his legs shake. Hank pulled him closer until they were chest to chest, their cocks rubbing together. Connor whined and squirmed on Hank’s lap, increasing the friction between them.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” The Lieutenant kissed up his neck until he got to Connor’s ear, biting at the sensitive skin, “I wanna see what you’ve learned.” Connor’s face burned as he looked away to expose more of his neck to Hank, heat building up in his lower body. His hands dragged down Hank’s chest and stomach, stopping where their cocks touched.

“I… I enjoyed touching myself.” Connor knew that he was speaking at his usual volume, but suddenly his voice felt too loud for the tiny space they shared. He dropped to a whisper, pressing his forehead against Hank’s so he could hear him, “Whenever I would wrap my hand around myself, I could only think of how different your hands would feel.” He reached back to grab one of Hank’s hands, intertwining their fingers and letting his heightened sensors take in how much bigger the Lieutenant’s hands were, how rough they were. With a shudder, Connor observed how much thicker Hank’s fingers were as well.

“Fucking hell, Connor…” Hank muttered, “Is that what you want? Want me to touch you?” His heart was pounding in his ears. Connor took his hand that he was holding and brought it down to his cock, letting out a soft gasp as Hank let go and stroked Connor’s dick.

The skin was smooth and warm, synthetic liquid peeking out of the tip as Hank tightened his grasp, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Connor tense up with pleasure. Hank twisted his hand, making sure to put more pressure along the bottom of the shaft and under the head, knowing that _he_ found that enjoyable, so maybe Connor would too.

“ _Shit_!” Connor’s hips lifted up as Hank slid his thumb across his slit, spreading precum back down his length. He grabbed Hank’s shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt that he was still wearing. Connor pulled at it.

“Take it off.”

“Hm?” Hank leaned up, biting at his bottom lip, making Connor’s mind blank for a millisecond. He bit back before pulling away, hoping that his glare was coming off serious. Hank sat back against the headboard, one hand caressing Connor’s hip while the other drifted down his cock, gentle touches moving down to his balls. The younger man tried to stay composed, breath coming out ragged.

“Your shirt… I want it off.”

“Ok… but I want you to turn around and lean back.”

Connor got off Hank with a huff, watching intently as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the side of the bed. He hoped he never got tired of seeing Hank without a shirt, of seeing the discolored scars that littered his skin and the subtle hint of muscles that Connor could _feel_ when Hank held him close. He moved back towards the older man, eager for more attention, but Hank pushed him back.

“Remember what I said? Turn around.” Hank’s eyes were glazed over, his cock fully erect and steadily leaking. Connor wanted to ignore him and get a taste, feel the weight and stretch of Hank’s cock in his mouth, but he also _really_ wanted to know what Hank was planning.

“Of course.” He turned around, following Hank’s instructions and sitting between his legs, back leaning against the older man’s chest. “Is… this what you meant?” Connor fidgeted, feeling Hank’s cock pressing against the bottom of his back. Hank grabbed his hips, pulling him back and readjusting him slightly before kissing up Connor’s neck, hands moving up to his chest.

“Yeah… This is perfect.” Hank’s facial hair rubbed roughly against Connor’s skin, making his sensitivity rise and face heat up. “I can watch you better like this.”

“Watch me? I don’t understand.” Connor tried to look back at Hank, but a quick flick at his nipple had him tensing up, an embarrassing yelp escaping from his mouth. Hank rubbed at the sensitive nub with his thumb, kissing Connor’s cheek.

“Trust me, Connor, I want nothing more than to fuck you until you collapse, but you’ve been quite the tease, hiding this from me,” Hank rubbed himself against Connor’s back, smearing precum along his smooth skin, “It’s only fair that I get a little payback.” He pinched Connor’s nipples roughly, pulling at them until he arched, head dropping forward as he groaned. “Come on, Connor, tell me exactly what you’ve been doing here.”

Connor felt overwhelmed. His sensors felt like they were burning, with his face and core heating up as well. An ache in his lower body made his cock twitch with interest. Hank’s hands caressed his sides.

“I… I laid here and touched myself. Repeatedly everyday since the operation.” The hands dragged lower, blunt nails pressing into his flesh.

“Did you think about anything while you touched yourself?”

Connor whined. Hank’s hand rubbed his lower stomach.

“ _You_. I always thought about you.” Connor turned his head, making eye contact with Hank, who was sporting a nice blush that traveled down his neck. He watched as Hank’s tongue poked out to wet his lips, instinctively copying the action. “I thought about the different things I want you to do to me.” Hank’s hands pressed into him harder, a low sound coming from the older man.

“Yeah? Keep talking to me,” Rough hands grabbed Connor’s, bringing them down to his own dick. Hank let go for a moment to grab lube from the end table before handing it to Connor. “I want you to show me what you did.”

A desperate sound left Connor as he took the small bottle, frustration mixing with arousal into a feeling that had him wanting to disregard all of what Hank said in favor of just getting to his main goal. But he wanted to do this right, experience this new sensation completely, so he trusted that Hank knew what he was doing, and did as he said.

His cock leaked more precum at the thought of obeying.

“I like… touching myself,” Connor tried to calm himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “I thought about the other night, when you were handcuffed, as I did it.” The lube in his hand was cold, making him shiver as he stroked his sensitive cock. Hank made a small noise in the back of his throat, his hands caressing Connor’s chest and stomach. His skin tingled in response. Electricity sparking deep inside of him. “I wanted to tell you then, wanted you to feel how ready I was-“ Hank’s knuckles grazed his length, making him whimper, “ _It was overwhelming_.”

Connor rested his head against Hank’s shoulder, turning towards him with lidded eyes, “I had this desire to rub myself against your leg, _anything_ , to feel relief.” Hank groaned, breath coming out ragged. Connor grabbed his hand and led it down to his hole, sighing out the older man’s name as a large digit prodded his entrance. He was acutely aware of how much bigger Hank’s fingers were now, his body shivering with excitement. “I experimented with a toy, but it isn’t enough. Doesn’t satisfy this urge to be filled.” Connor reached up to run a hand through Hank’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft locks, “I need something that pushes back, _Lieutenant_.”

Hank’s finger pushed in all the way, making Connor cry out. Hank shushed him, kissing his cheek gently.

“Fuck, Connor, can’t believe you’ve been sitting here fucking yourself while I had to go to work. Sounds like you’ve been having a good time.” The Lieutenant dragged his finger back out, grabbing the discarded lube and opening it up, “Never expected you to be so goddamn needy.”

Connor could only focus on breathing, trying desperately to keep himself from overheating. His sensors were firing off pleasurable shocks in his cock, making the edge of his vision static and thirium pump go into overdrive. Hank’s finger pressed against his hole again, the cool wetness of lubricant both a blessing and a curse for Connor. His grip on his own length tightened, stroking faster as Hank slowly loosened him up.

“Hank, Hank, _shit_ —" His voice cut out as a second finger pressed into him, pressure quickly building up in his lower body. Connor dropped his head down, wanting to curl in on himself as the sensation of being filled, _more and more_ , drowned out logical thoughts. “Please, please please please _please_ , I’m gonna cum, Hank-!” The fingers inside him curled, digging into and dragging against his sensitive walls. Teeth nipped at his jaw, pulling a desperate whine out of him.

Hank’s deep voice filled Connor’s ears, “That’s it… Christ, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” His free hand joined Connor’s, wrapping around the heated length. “Come on babe, cum for me.” Hank’s hand twisted around his length, grip shifting with each stroke.

Connor clutched Hank’s thighs, his head falling back against Hank’s shoulder as he came, legs shaking as cum coated the bottom of his stomach and Hank’s hand. The grip on his cock softened but didn’t stop, making his hips twitch. Connor shuddered, breath hitching slightly, “H-Hank…” Warm air hit his neck, soft lips and rough facial hair following close behind, scratching and soothing Connor’s heated skin. A warning message appeared in his vision, alerting him of overstimulation. He grabbed Hank’s wrist, pulling weakly, “Hank, please, I can’t… It’s too much.” The Lieutenant kissed his face, releasing his grip on Connor’s softening member to rub his thighs, soothing his vibrating nerves.

“You did so good, Connor.” The younger man felt his core temperature rise from the praise, a content sigh leaving his body.

“Thank you, Hank. I’m glad that I was correct in thinking that it would be much more enjoyable to have your hands on me rather than my own.” Connor turned to face Hank fully, glancing down at the erection that Hank was still sporting. He felt his own systems eagerly heating up again at the sight. “However, there is something I want more..” Connor straddled Hank’s lap, dragging his body across his cock. Hank’s breath was warm on his skin.

“Jesus, you just had an orgasm and are already looking for more,” Hank lifted him up slightly, his cock moving to fit against the cleft of Connor’s ass, “You’re a greedy little thing aren’t you?” Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s beck, fingers rubbing the nape of his neck.

“You do call me a little deviant on the daily, Lieutenant.” A sharp pinch on his ass had Connor tensing up and letting out an embarrassing sound. Hank smiled as he rubbed the sensitive flesh.

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d do as I say and stop being such a tease.”

Connor’s hand caressed Hank’s face, thumb catching his lower lip while he studied the older man’s face, “Don’t act like you don’t like it. I’m skilled in detecting lies.” Hank smiled up at him, leaning into the touch.

“Then I suppose there’s no point in trying.”

Hank rolled them over, his hands gripping Connor’s hips tightly as he leaned over him. Connor could feel his core temperature rise by a few degrees within a moment, looking up at Hank with both excitement and nervousness.

Hank let his hands trail down Connor’s body, kneading the soft skin of his thighs, feeling the way the components underneath shift slightly to his touch while Connor’s face turns blue.

A hand reached for his arm, “Hank—” He grabs Connor’s wrist, pulling a whimper from the younger man.

“Just relax, Connor. I’m going to take care of you now.”

Hank put his hand back on Connor’s thigh, spreading his legs out to accommodate Hank’s wider body, moving them to wrap around his waist, their cocks sliding against each other, “Is this ok, Connor?”

Connor nodded, his eyes trained intensely on where their bodies are touching, his chest rising and falling steadily with each breath that he took to cool his overheating body. “Yes, yes this is more than fine, just… please move?” He looked up at Hank with gentle eyes. “I’m ready.”

Hank smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together, distracting Connor as he grabbed the lube and poured some onto his length, moaning into the kiss as he worked the cool liquid over himself. Their tongues battled for dominance, Hank letting Connor get the upper hand as he guided his cock to his entrance. With a final bite to the younger man’s lips, Hank pulled back as he pushed in, watching as Connor’s face went from confusion, to pouting, to suddenly pleasure as his head pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Connor arched off the bed, mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ as his hands gripped and pulled at the sheets. Hank kept one hand on his waist while the other supported Connor’s back, rubbing the heated flesh gently.

“I’ve got you, baby. Come on, talk to me. Want to make you feel so good.” Connor moaned loudly as Hank pushed in deeper, suddenly finding his voice again.

“Don’t stop! Oh god, _please,_ I need more. I need you. Hank, _I need you_.” Connor rambled on, each thrust of Hank’s hips making his voice hitch and gasp. Hank groaned as his pelvis hit Connor body, his entire cock now engulfed in the tight heat. Sweat dripped down his back and arms as he stilled himself, taking a moment to calm his racing heart. Connor weakly pulled at his arm, legs rising to press against the back of Hank’s back.

“ _Hank—_ ”

“Easy, Con. I don’t want this to end before either of us can enjoy it.” Hank chuckled at the groan that left Connor’s mouth. The smile dropped into a moan however when Connor retaliated and tightened himself around Hank. “ _Little deviant_.” He leaned down, arms caging in Connor’s head while he spread Connor’s legs wider, hips shifting to fuck Connor at a new angle. The younger man cried out, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck, holding on as he set a fast and brutal pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, a disgusting wet sound that had Hank’s face turning a deep red, while Connor flushed blue. Blunt nails dug into Hank’s back, and through the haze he could tell that he would be feeling the sting later. He pushed a little harder, moved a bit faster at the thought, wanting to leave Connor with a sore feeling afterwards.

Connor suddenly seized up, legs locking around Hank as a tremor shook through him, “ _There!_ _Oh fuck—”_ Hank shifted his focus onto fucking the bundle of wires that quickly had Connor squirming and twitching in his arms.

Hank ran a hand through Connor’s hair, feeling his heart swell as soft brown eyes looked up at him with the hint of tears lingering in the corners. He kissed Connor’s cheek, groaning as Connor tightened his hold on him, his legs beginning to twitch around his waist.

“That’s it, Connor. I’m so close, so fucking close, baby.” He wrapped a hand around Connor’s leaking cock, quickly stroking it in tandem with his thrusts, wanting to see Connor come undone.

“Oh god… Hank, Hank…. _Hank—_!”

With a few more thrusts, Connor was pulling Hank’s hair, his body arching off the bed and into Hank’s touch as an orgasmic shock raked through his systems. His LED flashed between red and yellow while multiple alerts crossed his vision about overheating, overstimulation, and warnings of various other systems shutting down to recuperate.

Connor held on tightly to the older man, his arms locking around his neck as Hank kept pounding into his abused hole, making him twitch uncontrollably and gasp, “H-Hank, please…” Connor cried out as Hank bit down on his neck, his hand roughly grabbing Connor’s hair and pulling his head to the side. His thrusts became erratic, sharp snaps of his hips against Connor’s ass filling the room with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

“ _Fuck_!” Hank pushed into Connor with a final thrust, his cock jerking before coming inside of the younger man. Connor dug his nails into Hank’s back, his thighs shaking from exertion and stimuli. He knew he’d have to take time for his limbs to unstiffen after this.

With a groan, Hank pulled out of Connor, the sudden _emptiness_ making Connor whine. He could feel the cum inside of him beginning to leak out. His entire body felt warm, his sensors buzzing with pleasure as he relaxed into the bed.

“Hank…” Connor’s voice was airy as he reached up to push Hank’s hair out of his face. Hank’s arms were shaking slightly while holding himself up. “Thank you.” He sat up slightly to kiss the older man.

Hank stared down at him for a moment, eyes wide, before laughing and rolling over onto his back, arm slung across his face. Connor turned to look at him, confusion spread across his face.

“Why are you laughing?”

Hank’s laughter slowly subsided, and he pulled his hand away from his face to rub at Connor’s arm.

“Nothing, Connor… It’s just that no one has ever _thanked me_ for fucking them. It’s just… so you.”

Connor curled around Hank’s body, resting his head on his chest, hand caressing Hank’s sides. “I am serious, Hank. This meant a lot to me, and… I’m glad you were the one I experienced this with.” He looked away from Hank, focusing on the way Hank’s chest and stomach moved with every breath. His fingers trailed back up to his chest, feeling the way his heart pumped beneath the skin.

They went quiet after that, the only sound in the room being the sound of Hank breathing. Connor was about to see if Hank had passed out, but he beat him to it.

“Hey, so…” Hank grabbed Connor’s chin, forcing him to look at him, “I’m…” Hank sighed, “I’m happy, albeit constantly surprised, that you chose me to share this with. And, you know, share everything else with.” He grabbed Connor’s hand, face flushing with embarrassment as their fingers intertwined. “I’ve never been good with this kind of stuff, as you know, and I don’t think I ever will but… I want you to know that even though you can be a smug, stubborn bastard sometimes… you’re my smug, stubborn bastard.”

Connor smiled up at him, the skin on his hand retracting to reveal the white biocomponents underneath. He didn’t do it often, feeling that all it did in public was expose him, but with Hank… he would occasionally do it. When he wanted to feel deeply connected to the older man.

“You know, Hank… It’s funny you say that, because I was going to say the same thing about you.” Connor moved to kiss Hank as he laughed, smothering the sound between them.

They stayed like that for a moment, happily embraced with one another, before Hank pulled away, taking a, unfortunately, needed breath.

“Connor… this is gonna be the third day in a row that you’ve gotta change the sheets, now.”

The little deviant tilted his head at Hank, squinting his eyes but giving him that damn smug grin.

“Oh? I recall you favoring the phrase, “You make the mess, you clean it.” Connor glanced down at the bed, before looking back up. “From what I can gather here, this mess is largely caused by you.” Hank groaned as Connor patted his chest lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I really cranked out the first 7 chapters quickly, so I guess it makes sense that suddenly the final, MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER, would give me a hard time. It's been awhile since I've written /porn/ so i'm rusty but I wanted to brush SOME of that rust off before getting the final product.   
> I hope y'all liked this, your comments have all been so amazing and have filled me with absolute joy, so I really wanted to give you something of decent quality as a small "thanks". It's the least you deserve, yeah?
> 
> So now... the story is done... AND WE CAN BEGIN DOING ONE SHOTS, HELL YEAH!


End file.
